


Prelude into the world of Claudius&Nero (Which is a horrible working title, by the way)

by NeroHeartsClaudius (LuciusWrites)



Series: Claudius&Nero [1]
Category: Claudius&Nero, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciusWrites/pseuds/NeroHeartsClaudius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some things about Claudius and Nero and their story, which I still have to write. This will be updated as I go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Contents

This is an introduction into the world of my newest series Claudius&Nero (Working title) and I will explain a few things which may prove to be useful.

Contents:

I. Characters (Chapter 2)


	2. I. Characters

Chapter I.   
The characters

I am planning to have this world and tries have a myriad of different characters, but now I will stick to the two most important ones (mainly because I do not have the rest worked out yet).

Nero & Claudius (Wow, totally unexpected)

Nero:  
Name: Nero (Strong, Latin)  
Appearance: Blond, curly, shoulder length hair, tan, blue, wide eyes, glasses, freckles, earrings, bunch of scars. (A picture will soon be up)  
Hometown: The Capital. (Nameless, as of now)  
Languages: Lating, English, a whole bunch of others.  
Hobbies: Reading, drawing, writing, riding his horse, martial arts. (He is a huge nerd)  
Personality: He's kind, an airhead and a huge nerd. He's also very protective of his loved ones and really creative and artistic.  
Family: He's a part of the Royal Family, but is not currently in line for emperor.  
That's about it? If you want to know more, don't hesitate to ask.

 

Claudius:  
Name: Claudius (Lame, Latin)  
Appearance: Blue, long hair hair in a ponytail and a single braid on his left side, grey, narrow eyes, pale skin, a birthmark underneath his left eye, earrings, bunch of scars. (A picture will soon be up)  
Hometown: The Capital. (Nameless, as of now)  
Languages: Lating, English, a whole bunch of others.  
Hobbies: Martial arts, reading, writing poems, walking around in town. (He too sometimes is a huge nerd)  
Personality: He has two sides. On the outside he is this well-spoken, witty, polite man who everyone loves. But on the inside  
he's a huge nerd, but also really insecure and self-conscious and he can't handle his emotions well. He had many faults, such as a lot of envy.  
Family: He's a part of the Royal Family, and is the future emperor. He is also the High King, which should have been the role of his father, but he died when Claudius was really young.  
That's about it? If you want to know more, don't hesitate to ask.


End file.
